Many prior art soap dispensing apparatuses have a housing defined by a cover connected to a base. A cartridge, bag, or pouch of soap is stored within the housing such that it can be selectively dispensed. In such dispensing apparatuses, the cover may need to be detached from the base part to change the cartridge.
Furthermore, the insertion of a new cartridge can be somewhat challenging. A pump assembly may need to be connected to and properly aligned on the cartridge to place the pump nozzle in the correct position for dispensing.